


A Serious Twist

by Just_Jess



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are still a relatively new  crime fighting duo but if Professor Chaos gets his way it will be short lived.This is more of a serious take of the boys super hero personas. There is some cussing so be aware.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Super Craig/Wonder Tweek (South Park)
Kudos: 45





	A Serious Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block on another story I'm working so I'm hoping writing about other thing will help. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I own nothing and all mistakes are my own

Wonder Tweek let out a soft groan as he slowly regained consciousness, trying to move he hisses in pain feeling the tightly tied ropes around his wrists and ankles. His head was pounding as he did his best to focus on his surroundings but even the dim light of the wearhouse burned his eyes. Scanning the room from his position on the floor his eyes landed on the fuzzy siluate of Professor Chaos, his sidekick General Disarray, and a few of his hamster minions. This jolting his memory, Super Craig and him had heard that Chaos was up to something big and he had been sent alone to speak with a new informant. It was obvious now that that was a set up and he had fallen right into Professor Chaos' hands.

Shifting slightly to take some  
of the pressure off his shoulder he groaned again finding it impossible to get comfortable. He attempted to use his powers to no avail, he could only conclude that somehow the blow he recieved to the back of his head was to blame. It was apparently that his only hope now was for Super Craig to find him. 

All his movements caught Professor Chaos' attention, turning away from his newest project he grinned. " Ah Wonder Tweek it's good to see you up. I hope your head doesn't hurt too badly," he mocked. Wonder Tweek glared at Chaos as he walked over and bent down in front of him. "My plan will soon be in place and after I harness your power to bring my newest weapon to life no one will be able to stop me. Sadly it will probably kill you, " he contiuned as he ran his fingers Wonder Tweek's hair. 

Wonder Tweek pulled away, "fuck you," he yelled using some of the vocabulary that he had picked up from Super Craig. "We both know you're nothing but a joke."

Professor Chaos wrinkled his nose as he let out a laugh, "yes keep up that spirit. It'll make it all the more satisfying when my machine drains the life out of you," he said as he pinched Wonder Tweek's cheek before rejoined General Disarray.

Wonder Tweek growled as he fought against his restraints again. His body still too weak to so much as to produce a single spark. Sighing he laid his head down on the floor, " ....Im sorry.... Craig.."

*************

Super Craig was pissed, Wonder Tweek had been off gathering some information for him when they lost contact. His brain ran through ever possible worst scenario as he frantically searched for his missing partner. Growing desperate enough he finally swallowed his pride and turned to the Coon and friends for help. With their resources they were able to piece eveything together and track him down to one of Professor Chaos' wearhouse. 

Wonder Tweek was still new to crime fighting and Super Craig was kicking himself for not keeping a closer eye on him. Till he met his storm cloud Super Craig had always insisted on working alone even turing down many invitations to join the Coon and friends. He didn't give out his trust often and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt not only his partner but also the one he loved. 

Sneaking into the buliding he was a bit surprised to find Professor Chaos and General Disarray working hard on some type of machine. Scanning the room futher he immediately saw red when his eyes landed on Wonder Tweek laying helplessly on the floor. 

Wonder Tweek looked like he had put up a good fight but was now struggling just to stay awake. Taking a deep breath he felt slightly relieved that at least he was still alive.

Quietly he slipped behind a few boxes to figure out his next move. He knew he could easily take on Professor Chaos and General Disarray alone but he didnt want to take the chance of them doing anything to Wonder Tweek during the fight. 

Pulling out a radio he had been given he made a call, "hey, I found him. It was Chaos but I'm out numbered..... Im going to have to call in another favor, " he whispered. 

"Copy that Super Craig, we are on our way," answered Toolshed.

*****************

Wonder Tweek closed his eyes fighting a wave of nausea as General Disarray turned his attention to him. Walking over with a small syringe in his hand, "we need to strap you into the machine now. This is just alittle something to paralyze you so you dont move."  
Wonder Tweek glared, "dont you dare touch me," he warned. 

General Disarray shook his head as he foced Wonder Tweek to roll onto his stomach. "I know I know," he said as he pulled up one of Wonder Tweek's sleeves, "dont worry you will be fully conscious for what comes next. This will be a very painfully experience," he explained. Wonder Tweek grew desperate as General Disarray pinned him down with his leg. With no other choice he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

Super Craig seeing all this had no choice but to make his move now. Rushing over he grabbed General Disarray from behind, covering his mouth as he ripped the syringe from his hand and plunging it into the his neck. General Disarray immediately fell to the ground and made no move to get up.

Standing over his partner he cleared his throat, "....hey you," he whispered to get his partner's attention.  
Wonder Tweek slowly open his eyes and shyly smiled as he met Super Craig's gaze, "hi."

Professor Chaos rolled his eyes, " usless idiot," he mummbled. "Well isn't this cute, I guess I'll just have to kill you both," Chaos said as he pushed a button and his hamster army went into attack mode.

Super Craig stood in front of Wonder Tweek ready to protect him at all cost. Luckily as if on que the Coon and friends busted through the doors. "That's enough Chaos! We are here to kick your ass," Coon yelled as the team attacked.

"Get him out of here," Mystieron yelled as they started taking out the hamster army.

Super Craig nodded not needing to be told twice. Lifting Wonder Tweek to his feet he threw him over his shoulder and bolted from the bulding, leaving the others to handle the rest. He would have like nothing better than to snap Chaos' neck but he had something much more important to take care of.

************  
Making it to the safety of a rooftop Super Craig gently sat Wonder Tweek down before he started untieing him. "Are you ok?" He asked as he scanned his body for any injuries. Receiving no answer Super Craig grabbed the blondie by his chin and forced him to look at him," are you ok?" He asked again firmly.

Wonder Tweek blinked and whispered a small "yes." This was enough to satisfy Super Craig as he pulled him into a tight hug and held him for a moment, "dont do that to me again," he said finally able to breath a sigh of relief.

Wonder Tweek nodded relaxing into his partners embrace, "I'm sorry..... he got the jump on me."

Super Craig tucked Wonder Tweek's head under his chin taking in his scent." It's ok, we will deal with him later, " he whispered. ".....I should have been there."

Wonder Tweek blushed, shaking his head he wrapped his arms around Super Craig's waist. "You cant be there all the time. But you came for me and that's all that matters, " he whispered closing his eyes.

Super Craig nodded taking another moment, "let's get you home honey."

"Please," Wonder Tweek agreed wanting nothing more than to take a long nap. Gathering him in his arms Super Craig picked Wonder Tweek up headed home. He had never wanted a partner but now that he had one he made a silent promise that he would never let something like this ever happen again.


End file.
